Who gave me girls' knickers?!
by Akutenshi3
Summary: Harry gets a pair of pink frilly thongs from a mystery admirer. Who gave them to him and what's with Ron and Lord of the Rings trading cards? This is a slash, not a big naughty one just a teensy, eensy one. Read and review, please. Just a silly little sto
1. Default Chapter

This is silly little ficlet, well a sicklet. Gah ha ha. That was really stupid. Well, anyway. This is pretty tame. More may or may not be added. Harry gets a pink thong for Valentine's Day. ^-^  
  
"" this obviously is talking  
  
* * will be emphasizing a word  
  
() is thinking  
  
*****  
  
"What the hell is this?!" Harry burst. He was holding a small pink frilly thing in his right hand. Holding is far from his face, a look of astonishment and bafflement upon his face. His green eyes large.  
  
"Oh. Oh my." Hermoine said. She held her hands over her face. She tried to not frighten Harry by laughing. Which was what she had wanted to do when she saw that Harry was holding a small, pink thong. "Oh, dear. Harry, you, you seem to." She giggled lightly. Ron's eyes got wide when he realized what he was holding.  
  
"Well, you seem to be holding…" Hermoine staved off another laughing attack.  
  
Ron began to laugh, hard. He held his stomach, tears spurted from his eyes and he wiped at them furiously. "Harry!" he burst. "You got a pair of girl's knickers!" he laughed. Harry's eyes widened, his eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped open.  
  
"No." he shook his head. "No, no. These can't be. They're so *small*!!" he held the pink panties farther from his head.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Hermoine laughed, clutching her stomach. "Those aren't just any panties!" Tears began to dribble from under her eyelashes. "That's a pair of thongs!!" she slowly began to ease her laughing when Harry clutched his face. He dropped the pink underwear and tried to skid away from them.  
  
*****  
  
After Hermoine and Ron finally calmed down, they try to figure out who had given Harry the knickers.  
  
*****  
  
"Well, did you give me them to me, Herm?" The black haired boy asked Hermoine. She smoothed down her normally unruly hair and shook her head.  
  
"No, I gave you the chocolate frogs, the ones with colored bows." She pointed to a small, bouncing box to Harry's left. He reached over and picked up the red box. When he peaked inside he saw four or five small frogs, each wearing a small festive bow upon its neck.  
  
"Ron, did you?" Harry asked after securing the top. Ron shook his head, his fiery hair flying around his face. He had decided to grow it out after Seamus told him he looked "dead sexy, I really would screw you if you were dead." And of course, Ron believed him, his hair now reaching slightly below his earlobes.  
  
"Nah. I gave you those Lord of the Ring cards. Remember?"* Ron said, a twinkle in his eye. Harry blushed slightly and looked away. The cards had been magicked to do all kinds of dirty things.  
  
"Well, if neither of you gave me," he held up the pink thong, "*these* then who did?" Eh waved them in front of him and detected a slight scent. Like a man's cologne, very faint. It reminded him of someone, but before he could pinpoint it, Hermoine brought him back to reality.  
  
"Where's the box it came in. Maybe there's a clue." Harry looked around his legs. There were several boxes, most unopened still. There! He spotted a small heart shaped box, like the box that muggle Valentine candies came in. He pulled it to him, searching for a little addressee note. Hermoine had gone to the bathroom for a second and Ron was looking at Harry's Lord of the Rings trading cards. ** Harry watched Ron for a second; he was talking to one of the cards.  
  
"So, Boromir. Would you be willing to take off your leggings?" Harry didn't listen long enough to find out but he did hear the mention of several sickles. (What would a card do with sickles? Yeah, I don't know either, just bored. ^-^)  
  
Harry picked up the box, inside was a small pink piece of parchment. It read:  
  
Harry,  
  
I *do* hope you like your present. It took me a whole week to find a pair that seemed to suit you.  
  
Harry held up the panties and wrinkled his nose. Pink didn't seem to be his color, and frills?! There was more:  
  
I was toying around with the idea of a pair of black boxers, but thought you would look much more delectable in frills. I hope I can see them on you soon.  
  
Love,  
  
D.  
  
(We all know whom that is. *-^ but for the sake of ppl who don't I won't tell. But we do know whom D. is, don't we?)  
  
Harry began to list all the names that started with D in his head. He heard Ron chuckle in the corner. Something like, "Legolas, you naughty boy!" Harry wracked his brain. (D, D. Who's name started with D?) Harry looked at the thong again, then brought it to his nose and inhaled. He heard Ron gasp and looked up quickly, shoving the panties behind his back. Ron was holding several cards in his hand; apparently they were doing some rather unmentionable things to each other.  
  
Harry looked around, blushing. (Why do I like blushing bishis? I don't know. Daisuke is always blushing. Well, makes them cuter. If that were possible.)  
  
"Uh, Ron. I need to, uhem, go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a bit. I might go for a walk or something, ok?" Harry informed the red head. Ron looked up.  
  
"Alright, *Harry*." He chuckled and went back to the cards. Shuffling through them slowly.  
  
*****  
  
Harry had left the school some time ago and was now wandering precariously close to the Forbidden Forest. He looked around, noticing no one near by; he sat down with a thump.  
  
He slowly pulled out the pink panties. He ran his pale fingers over the frills along the leg holes, smoothing down the silky fabric. They had small hearts embroidered all over; Harry pulled the underpants to his face. They had little H's inside the hearts!! His emerald eyes became wider.  
  
"Do you like them?" was whispered silkily into his ear. He tried to turn his head but soon found two firm hands holding his head in place. "Well?" the voice asked.  
  
"I *do* hope you do."  
  
"You, you gave these knickers to me?" Harry stuttered. His captive was the one to give him the girl's panties.  
  
"Yes, but their not just *any* pair of knickers. They were bought especially for you. Did you see the little H's?" The smooth voice informed Harry. Harry could smell the same cologne on the boy behind him as on the panties. He shivered. Because now he *knew* that this was a boy. Not some girl, not some prank. This was for real. He smelt of something dark, sexy, musky. That was the only word Harry could think of, musky. Very manly but not overwhelming.  
  
"Then you do like them?" the boy asked in a searching voice. Harry nodded slowly.  
  
"Oh, good. I was hoping you would."  
  
"Can I see you?" Harry asked softly. He felt the boy sigh into his hair.  
  
"I, I don't know." The boy seemed actually perplexed, like this were a really hard idea to grasp. His interest, seeing him, after giving him a very revealing pair of pink, frilly girl's knickers. (Whew, too many adjectives. {Wipes forehead})  
  
"I…" The boy paused. Deep in thought, his hands loosened lightly on Harry's head. That's when the dark haired boy spun around. Only to be confronted by a pair of gray eyes, over pink lips and the whole thing topped by light blonde hair. (Geez, I think I have a thing for blondes. ^-^) The boys gasped.  
  
*****  
  
Draco! MALFOY!!! Harry was practically sitting in his enemies lap. The gray eyes were wide, innocent. Not hard and cruel like usual. Suddenly they began to well up with tears. Draco drew in a great hitching breath. At that moment Harry realized, (Draco's gonna cry. Malfoy! Crying.) His mouth hung open at the very thought of this cold unfeeling statue crying. Actually physically, tears streaming, lips trembling. Harry smiled, Draco had never seemed like a real person until now. Draco sobbed, his tears exiting his eyes at an alarming rate.  
  
Harry instinctively pulled Draco close, the blonde head resting on the Gryfindor's shoulder. Soon, his shoulder was covered in salty tears, but Draco had ceased to cry. Just sitting in Harry's protective, mute, except for a few sobs and betraying breathes.  
  
"Harry, I'm so sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen. I should go." Draco pulled away and stumbled away. Trying to maintain his balance, not cry and make it back to Hogwarts without moving into the Forbidden Forrest.  
  
Harry got up and ran to the blonde. "Malfoy." He mentally smacked himself when he saw Draco's shoulders slump lower. "Draco, wait up." Harry caught up with Draco near the entrance; kids began to look at them. Anticipating another fight. The boys were standing there, looking at each other, hair messy, Draco's face tear streaked. Both their chests were heaving, breathing heavily from the near mile sprint to the entrance stairs.  
  
"I, I really the present you gave, Draco." Harry moved forward and captured Draco's soft lips into a soul-searing kiss. They both heard a loud gasp emitted from the whole crowd. Then they heard, "Woo hoo! Way a go!" Harry realized it was the Weasley twins and smiled, breaking from the kiss breathlessly.  
  
"You did?" Draco asked. His brows furrowing slightly, his nose wrinkled up a bit. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah, they'll look great on you." Harry said, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Well, pinks not really my color. Besides, I have a pair of azure." Draco told the black haired boy. Harry's eyes widened. The he chuckled.  
  
"Can I see them?" he asked.  
  
"I'm wearing them." Draco whispered. Harry grabbed Draco's cool hand and pulled him into the school.  
  
"Goody, the first glimpse of you in girls' knickers." Harry said, smiling over his shoulder at Draco. His emerald eyes sparkling, meeting equally enticing silver.  
  
*****  
  
Back at the spot Harry dropped the pink frilly things.  
  
*****  
  
Neville looked down at his shoes. There lay, a pair of pink frilly underpants. He gasped and reached down to pick them up.  
  
  
  
"What are these?" he asked mesmerized. Looking around quickly, he shoved them into his robes and took off for his room.  
  
*****  
  
Did you like it? Turned out to be much longer than I expected. ^-^ Well, review. Should I add more? Harry and Draco. Draco lifting his skirt to show Harry his pretty blue thong? Neville wearing a pink thong? And don't worry *my* Neville is tall, thin, cute, befreckled, and ripped. O_o  
  
Draco: I *don't* wear girls' knickers!! Especially pink ones!  
  
Aku: I didn't say you did, Harry and Neville do. You wear blue ones. ^-^  
  
* I'm going to write a story about Harry and dirty, naked Lord of the Rings cards. Just because Legolas is so damn hot. I think I'm in love with Orlando Bloom. *-*  
  
** Dirty Ron. O_o. 


	2. I'll show you mine if you show me yours ...

`I'll show you mine if you show me yours.'  
  
This the second chapter to uh...Who gave me girl's knickers?! So it might have slash it might not. I really don't know. Yes, you now know my secret. I don't plan out any of my stories. I have absolutely no idea how this will turn out. So let's read on and find out, ne?  
  
I don't own Harry Potter & co. I wish I did though. I would be rich!!! Bwahahahaahaaa!!! Erm, just read. I do own the story. And if you want to have it, just ask. And I'll say yes, Oh how sweet of you. ^-^  
  
******  
  
" Oh, Harry!" Fred called out. Harry looked over at him. His pink lacquered lips shone in the dark. Harry strolled over to the red head; he was holding a whip. The Gryfindor was alternately smacking it lightly along his thigh and tapping the floor. The leather tongues lapped at his high heeled boots.  
  
"Oh, Harry! I need you!" Fred moaned. His eyes roaming over Harry dressed in leather.  
  
***  
  
Oops, wrong story. What is that? O_o (Oooh, scary. Harry in leather.) Oh, well, I found the right story. ^-^  
  
The blonde Slytherin was leading his rival along the cool corridors of the dungeon. There was a slight breeze; it played idly with the blonde's hair. The light wind teased Harry's dark mane, letting the dark locks drop and fall around his pale face.  
  
"Where are we going?" Harry asked the blonde. Draco turned around, his grip tightening on Harry's slim wrist. He smiled slightly.  
  
"It's a surprise. But, believe me, you'll like it." With that Draco pulled Harry along more urgently. Harry let himself be pulled through the drafty halls of the dungeon. Suddenly Draco stopped, Harry let out an `oomph' when he ran into the boy's back. Draco made a small yelping noise and was promptly squished into the wall. He stood, his body trapped between his adversary and the cold stonewall. He felt the Gryfindor breathing heavily into his ear, his breath smelt of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. * Draco bit his lip, turning the light pink a dark crimson.  
  
"Uh, will you get off me?" he asked his voice, normally cool and composed, shaky and nervous.  
  
"Sh, sure." Harry pulled himself away, but not before accidentally rubbing his growing erection on Draco's clothed bottom. Harry moaned softly and Draco writhed slightly against the cool stone. As soon as Harry had removed himself, Draco turned to the wall and uttered, "Akeru." The wall immediately opened, revealing a spacious room.  
  
He turned to Harry, whom was staring back bewildered. "It's Japanese." Draco shrugged and moved to the opening. Harry followed, his green eyes searching the room.  
  
"So, can I see your azure girl's panties?" Harry asked, his eyes still looking around the room. They landed on a large red couch, overstuffed and looking rather comfy. He turned to his companion. Draco was lightly blushing.  
  
"Well, if I can see you in the pink ones." Harry blushed lightly at that. His hand ventured to his pocket. They weren't there. He went to his other pocket. They weren't there either.  
  
"I can't find them." He told the blonde. Draco raised a perfect eyebrow.  
  
"Oh?" he asked. "Is that it or are you scared?"  
  
Harry huffed angrily. "That's not it at all. I just can't find them." He tugged at his black robes and smoothed them out. "I don't know where they went."  
  
Draco's silver eyes narrowed. "Oh?"  
  
"Don't you give me this oh? business. I honestly cannot find them. I must have dropped them on the way here." Draco's eyes widened at the prospect of Harry dropping the thong.  
  
"Those cost me quite a bit of money. I hope you can find them. They were made especially for you. They're silk! They have Persian ruffles!" he screeched.  
  
"Calm down. We'll find them. I'm sure anyone who finds them will surely return them to me. After all, they have pretty little H's all over them and if Ron or Hermoine were to see them. Well, we'll find them." This seemed to calm Draco a bit.  
  
"Well, I hope we do find them. I rather like the thought of you in pink. I do hope no one wears them, I was looking forward to see the Boy Who Lived in pink ruffles."  
  
*****  
  
Neville was sitting on his bed, staring at the little pair of panties in his hands. They had hearts all over them, embroidered with H's. He smoothed them over, playing idly with the little pink ruffles. They were so delicate, so feminine. He smiled and glanced around himself. There seemed to be no one around. He had seen Ron leave before he had come back, chuckling to himself while holding a pack of cards in his right hand. Seamus was in the common room, reading something called the Kama Sutra and Dean had been off somewhere. He didn't know where Harry was but that didn't matter at the moment.  
  
Neville stood up. He tugged at the clasp holding his robes together and let them pool at his feet. He stepped out of them and pulled his sweater over his head. Revealing a firm stomach. Neville had been working out lately. It had paid off too. His creamy skin was revealed when he wrenched his pants off. He gazed at himself near Seamus's bed. He smiled shyly at his naked figure. Yes, Neville, the shy cute, clumsy Gryfindor didn't wear knickers. He looked over at the pink panties lying on his bed and then his naked body. He smiled and pulled the panties on.  
  
"Hey! Dean in here?!" Seamus cried. He had stormed into the room. And was now staring at a slim boy dressed only in a pair of tiny knickers. His eyes widened when he realized it was the cute Neville standing before him. Neville had been standing with his back to him but had turned when the Irish boy had crashed into the room. He crossed his arms defensively over his chest. Seamus's mouth hung open, his blue (?) eyes wide with amazement.  
  
"That you, Nev?" he asked. He stared at the mute boy before him. He saw the blonde nod slowly. "Good, thought some nearly naked boy had tried to steal a pair of me knickers."  
  
"These are yours?" Neville asked bewildered.  
  
"Well, I should say so!" He stormed over to his bureau and tugged on the top drawer. He riffled through the contents for a few seconds and pulled out a pair of pink panties with little white ruffles.  
  
"Oh, guess not. They're right here." He shoved the thong back into the drawer and turned to the gaping blonde. "Sorry. Thought you took me favorite pair." He smiled sheepishly and put his hand behind his head. **  
  
Then he noticed the situation. Neville was half naked, in a pink thong, with ruffles, staring at himself in the mirror.  
  
"So, uh Nevi. What ye be doin?" Neville blushed, the pink stain traveling his body with ferocious speed. Soon his whole upper half was tinged crimson.  
  
"I uh, found these. And, uh, decided to try `em on." Neville tried to explain. Seamus smiled, his lips spreading over his white teeth. "What's so funny?" Neville asked.  
  
"How did ye know what they were?" Seamus asked. Neville smiled shamefacedly. Then he mumbled something. "What?" Seamus asked, leaning forward.  
  
"I wear thongs." Neville whispered.  
  
"Aye, so ye do." Seamus answered.  
  
"So, you wear them too?" Neville asked. Seamus nodded.  
  
"Have a whole drawer filled wit' `em." He supplied. "Wanna see?" He asked. Neville walked forward slowly. But being on Seamus's side of the bed, the bureau wasn't far. Seamus pulled the first drawer open to reveal it packed full of underwear. As many colors as the rainbow and as many styles that were possible. Neville's innocent eyes widened.  
  
"Where did you get them?" he asked.  
  
"Oy, the Weasley twins. They get me anything I want. A little agreement we have." He smiled and then blushed.  
  
"Could they?" Neville began. He blushed and moved to leave. Seamus reached out and clasped his wrist. Seamus shivered when he felt the smooth skin against his own.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
Neville turned. "Could they get me some?" he asked. Seamus almost moaned when he saw Neville's cherubic eyes. He nodded. His mouth seemed dry suddenly and he licked his lips.  
  
"Yeah, they could." Neville moved to leave again but Seamus tightened his grip. "You, you look good in em." Seamus whispered. Neville's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "The thongs." Seamus supplied. Neville smiled sweetly.  
  
"Thanks." He whispered. Seamus felt his blood rush south when he saw Nev smile like that. He rushed forward and caught Neville's pink lips in a hot kiss. He felt Neville press back and then his warm tongue lapping lightly at his own lips. Begging for entrance. Seamus complied and opened his mouth to be greeted by a hot willing mouth.  
  
Neville explored Seamus's every crevice and dip. Gently massaging his pallet and soft insides. His tongue dueled with Seamus's own pink tongue. Seamus's moaned and moved closer to the near naked boy. They kissed for what seemed like hours but could have only been a minute. Neville broke the kiss and pulled back panting. There was a small line of spittle on Seamus's lips and Neville leaned forward and licked. He pulled his body from the Irish boy's grip.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" Seamus asked dazed. Neville smiled slyly.  
  
"Percy." He whispered before leaving Seamus standing near his bed. His eyes dilated, his lips swollen and cherry. A large tent in his robes.  
  
Neville bent and picked up his robes, giving Seamus an eye full of his creamy ass. Seamus groaned. The blonde slipped into the robes, bent and out came the thong. He left the room but not after throwing the pink thong at Seamus. The boy caught it and held it close to his face, smelling Neville on it.  
  
He watched Neville move to close the door. Then the `shy' boy turned, winked and blew a kiss his way. Then he disappeared. Seamus turned shakily to his mirror. Near his feet lay the copy of Kama Sutra he had been studying faithfully. He kicked it and mumbled, "Lot o' good you did." There the book laid, a small afterthought under Seamus's bed. Until many days later when Ron found it, while searching for his beloved Lord of the Rings cards.  
  
******  
  
Aku: Was it ok? Did you like it? Should I go on? Draco/Harry, Seamus/Neville slash? Well, pleez review. Please, please, please, please, please.  
  
Ken: Talk about a broken record.  
  
Aku: (smacks Ken upside the head) Shut up, Ichijougi! I'm not the one begging to screw Dai-chan. And what are you doing here?  
  
Ken: Seamus let me in.  
  
Aku: (Throws hands up in exasperation) Why?! Why?! Why won't you guys ever listen to me?!  
  
Ken: Riiiight. Review, she may be insane, but I like her. She'll let me do stuff with Daisuke. Dirty, naughty, X-rated stuff. (Rubs hands) That'll be nice. Good. Dirty Daisuke, chocolate syrup, whips, ropes. Oh, the possibilities.  
  
Harry: Uh, eew!!  
  
Ken: Why, hello Harry. How are you? Feeling nice today? How's that cute little ass of yours? Feel like a nice pummeling does it?  
  
Harry: Wha? Aku help me!  
  
Aku: Hey! Ken get away from Harry! I have plans for him!  
  
* is that it? That how you spell it?  
  
** Whoops, that sorta more Japanese then Irish, ne? 


End file.
